


Hear the Falling Snow

by S J Smith (Evil_Little_Dog)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/S%20J%20Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  While Buffy's trying to stop Angel from killing himself, Faith and Joyce enjoy the snow.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss owns all.  I just play with his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maren, a long time ago. 
> 
> This story was somewhat inspired by the Austrian carol, "Still, Still, Still".

Faith held out her hands, letting the snowflakes land in her upturned palms. They stung slightly before melting - an oh-so-familiar ache, one she would've never expected to feel in sunny California. Behind her, she could hear Joyce stepping outside, tugging the door closed behind her. "How is this happening?"

"Who cares?" The flakes melted in Faith's lashes, fracturing the light into thousands of tiny rainbows. "It's like home," she said, twirling slowly in the falling snow. 

"It's a little too cold for me. Brrr." Shivering exaggeratedly, Joyce opened the door to go back inside. "Are you coming?"

Turning around, Faith smiled at Buffy's mom. "I just wanna enjoy it. I'll be in soon." 

Joyce nodded though her frown showed she didn't quite understand. "All right, Faith," she said, then, "Wait right there." She ducked inside the house and Faith stared up at the sky, watching the clouds overhead and the snow as it fell. Miracles sometimes happened, she thought, and weren't they amazing when they did. 

The door opened again and Joyce came outside, holding out something. "Here, Faith. It's not much but you might want it." When Faith hesitated, Joyce waggled the sweater at her. "Go on, it's not going to bite you."

Surprised, Faith accepted the delicate pink sweater. It was soft as a kitten under her hands and she was almost afraid her rough skin would catch on the yarn. "This is," she tried to hand it back but Joyce shook her head. 

"You might need it." Tipping her head back, she looked at the sky. "It might snow all day." 

Faith slipped the sweater on under Joyce's watchful eyes. "I'll take good care of it," she promised.

The older woman smiled, reaching out to adjust the lay of the collar on Faith's shoulders. "Don't worry about that, Faith. Just have fun." She pulled the girl into a hug, whispering, "Merry Christmas," into her dark hair.

Startled, Faith stood rigid for what seemed like a long time. How long had it been since someone had touched her like this, she wondered, not wanting anything, just giving a simple hug? Blinking suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Joyce, hugging her back awkwardly but warmly. As they released each other, Faith leaned in impulsively, giving Joyce a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she said and took a step away. 

"You're welcome." 

Faith lowered her gaze under Joyce's bright smile. "Merry Christmas," she said over her shoulder, heading for the street.

"Faith? Just remember, Christmas dinner is at one. If you see Buffy, remind her for me. And I expect you both here at noon. I'll need help getting everything on the table." 

She turned back around, suddenly shy. "Thanks. I'll be here." Faith waved, spinning on her heel and bouncing off through the snow. Maybe it wasn't the same kind of miracle as snow appearing in southern California but Faith was willing to let that slide. Packing snow into a ball, she shot it against a tree.

It really was gonna be a beautiful day.


End file.
